The Five Scarves - Elemental Power Part 3
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 1 of 3, Part 3 of 5) Hanna and Rob are hired for an assassination, but their mission doesn't quite work out. However, they start to learn about the strange and mysterious group that's been spying on them...
1. Chapter 1

Shang Mu; a political rally is about to start. Hanna and Rob are perched on a six-storey building a quarter mile away.

"There he is" Hanna confirms through her binoculars. "Our target."

Rob checks the mechanism of his home-made shuriken launcher; the action is smooth and precise.

"How's the wind?" he asks, making a minor adjustment to the sights.

"Slight breeze from left to right," Hanna answers. "Correct by one degree."

"Noted."

Rob settles himself, centring his target in the sights. He doesn't yet have a clear shot; his target is surrounded by a retinue of companions. Watching their discussion through the scope, Rob waits for his opportunity, keeping his breathing shallow.

"He's taking his sweet time," Hanna complains.

"Shush; be patient," Rob whispers.

"I hate all this waiting."

"And that's why I'm the sniper and you're the spotter."

Hanna sighs impatiently, fiddling with her scarf. A moment later, she sees the target moving towards the stage. "He's moving; get ready."

"I see it," Rob assures. "Now shut up and let me do my thing."

Hanna pulls back from her binoculars to cast a brief aggressive sidelong glance at Rob. Rob squirms slightly to ensure his position is as solid as possible.

The target approaches the podium in the centre of the stage. Rob breathes in, holds for a moment, slowly breathes out, and squeezes the trigger. The mechanism clicks; the shuriken is propelled from the rail at high speed, hissing quietly through the air, tracking directly on target.

A green blast of energy deflects the shuriken; it embeds itself harmlessly in the floor of the stage.

Rob slumps in disappointment, head buried in his arm, the other limply sliding from the trigger.

"What on Avalice was that?" Hanna growls, barely able to keep the volume low.

"Our bounty going down the drain," Rob murmurs, raising his head. "We'd better get out of here; they'll be looking for the shooter."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Hanna and Rob arrive home, trudging through the front door, still feeling down after their failed assignment. The sudden downpour in Rage Ravine hadn't helped their mood; they are both soaked to the skin. Hanna slumps into the chair, eyes closed; Rob heads to the bathroom, returning with two towels. He throws one over Hanna; she opens her eyes, glaring at Rob.

"Don't look at me like that," Rob remarks.

"Don't throw a towel in my face." Hanna closes her eyes again.

Rob sits on the sofa, drying his hair and face. "I'm just as disappointed as you are; that bounty could have sustained us for over a year."

"You should have taken the shot when I said."

"And risk taking out an innocent civilian? We may be assassins, but we're not monsters."

Hanna thinks for a moment; she sighs in resignation, carelessly tossing the towel on the table, covering the glass dagger she hasn't noticed.

Rob turns on the TV; it shows an evening news program reporting on the events in Shang Mu.

"… Mayor Zao's main opponent in the upcoming election," the reporter states, "was saved by the youngest of the three heroes who defeated Brev-"

The TV dies in a shower of sparks. A nunchaku is embedded in the screen; the owner is growling loud and aggressively, venomous eyes fixed on the wrecked screen.

"You're paying for a replacement," Rob declares.

Hanna growls a little louder.

"… I'll come back when you've cooled down a bit." Rob retires to the bedroom.

* * *

A few hours later, Rob emerges from the bedroom, dry and in a bathrobe, to find Hanna asleep in the chair, still growling softly. Smiling, he drapes a blanket over her, removes the nunchaku from the TV, and returns to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Hanna wakes to find both her nunchaku newly-polished, laid on the table. One looks brand new, but the other shows signs of repaired damage on both grips.

"Luckily the glass only nicked the handles," Rob mutters, reading the morning newspaper.

"What are you on a-" Hanna starts; she notices the smashed TV. "Oh, did I do that?"

"Yeah."

Hanna thinks for a moment. "I remember now. How angry did I get?"

"Very."

"Guess that means I'm getting a replacement this afternoon then."

"Yep."

"Very well," Hanna sighs; the blanket crumples to the floor as she gets up. "You had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah," Rob confirms. "I would have woken you, but decided not to."

Hanna glares at him mockingly, and makes her way towards the kitchen.

"Before you get breakfast," Rob suggests, "you may want to take a look in the mirror."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Hanna checks her reflection in a window; with a look of alarm, she sprints to the bedroom to use the full-length dress mirror, returning half a moment later in a state of mild shock. "The TV may have to wait till tomorrow," she mutters quietly. "It's gonna take all day to un-mat my fur and restyle my hair…"


	3. Chapter 3

Rob had decided to spend the afternoon working on improvements to his shuriken rifle, focussing mainly on increasing the speed the shurikens are fired. A target two-hundred yards from his firing location bears many scars from the repeated test-firing; a couple of shurikens still remain embedded half an inch into the wood.

Finishing his latest adjustment, Rob loads a worn shuriken into the breach, and settles down for a shot. A squeeze of the trigger; the shuriken leaves the rail at high speed, striking the centre of the target, embedding itself a full inch. Rob stands back from his rifle, wearing a small smile of satisfaction.

The sound of an engine breaks through the low rustle of leaves and small animals; Hanna's ATV emerges from the tree line, a sizeable brown box strapped to the bodywork behind the seat. Rob walks over as Hanna glides to a halt; she kills the engine and dismounts.

"How much did that cost?" Rob asks.

"Cost?" Hanna asks in return.

"So you stole it?"

"I am a thief." Hanna notices the target. "I see you've been productive."

"Actually, I have," Rob confirms. "I've increased the rifle's power; more or less doubled the projectile's speed."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Just watch," Rob sighs, returning to the rifle. He reloads the breach, lines up the shot, and squeezes the trigger. The rifle misfires badly; the firing mechanism takes heavy damage, the recoil knocking Rob backwards.

Hanna shakes her head in amusement.

"I think I made it a bit too powerful…" Rob mutters, picking himself up.

* * *

Later that evening, Hanna and Rob are cuddling on the sofa, watching a movie; neither are really paying that much attention.

"I see we gained another dagger today," Hanna observes, referring to the glass dagger on the table.

"No idea when it appeared," Rob explains, "even though I've been here all day."

"It was probably while you were outside breaking your rifle." Hanna teases.

"You not going to run out and challenge the shadows to a fight?" Rob retorts.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," Hanna snipes. "Anyway," she continues, "when a new one has appeared every day for two weeks straight, you get a bit bored of chasing shadows."

"You almost sound you're going soft," Rob teases.

Hanna digs her claws into Rob's thigh sufficiently to hurt without causing harm.

"Point taken," Rob winces; Hanna retracts her claws.

"Maybe we should try to find out whose leaving them, and why," Hanna suggests. "Before we run out of room to store them."

"I don't understand why we keep them."

"You never know when they'll come in handy."

"I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hanna and Rob are on their way to reconnoitre a big heist in Shuigang that night, in order to make up for the failed assassination attempt two days prior.

"I still think this is too big a risk," Rob shouts over the purr of the two ATVs.

"Not as big as hitting the Dreadnought," Hanna shouts back, "and you followed me into that easily enough."

"I know," Rob replies, "but that was one military cordon; every street in Shuigang's got to be crawling with security forces."

"We'll be fine; we always are."

They continue. A moment later, Hanna's ATV develops a misfire, then cuts out completely. She grinds to a halt; Rob stops a few feet further forward, and turns off the ignition. "Everything alright?"

"Darn thing just cut out on me," Hanna replies.

"Want a hand?"

"Nah, you go on ahead; I'll catch up."

"OK." Rob restarts his ATV, and resumes the journey to Shuigang, leaving Hanna to fix her engine.

* * *

A mile on, Rob slams on the brakes; the ATV stops so quickly it almost flips forwards. "Hang on," he exclaims to himself "I serviced both ATVs before we set off. Hanna's was absolutely fine; no way should it have failed like that…"

Spin-turning the ATV, Rob returns to where Hanna broke down; the ATV is there, but Hanna is not. Rob parks next to the stricken ATV, kills the engine, and dismounts; a quick inspection reveals Hanna's ATV is fine, except for a purposefully damaged ignition system.

"Darn it Hanna, you're up to something… and I think I know what…"

* * *

At the house, a mysterious black-clad figure skilfully picks the lock, and slithers into the house. The trespasser leaves a glass dagger on the table by the sofa; as he turns to leave, he finds an extremely angry snarling fox six inches from his face, nunchaku swinging to strike a blow to the head. The stranger nimbly ducks Hanna's attack, and swipes low with a scissor kick. Hanna nimbly avoids the sweep by the slenderest of margins, spinning round the stranger in an attempt to get a nunchaku round the neck. The stranger counters; Hanna is knocked slightly off-balance. The stranger capitalises on his advantage, slamming Hanna into the table; it shatters explosively.

The stranger bolts for the door, and straight into Rob's swinging fist. The blow knocks the stranger flat; Rob pins the stranger to the floor, using his sai to secure the stranger's arms.

"You OK Hanna?" Rob asks anxiously.

"Yeah," Hanna snaps back, wincing. "I always like to relax in a pool of splinters after a fight. Being in agony just makes it all the sweeter."

"Give the word," Rob growls, "and I'll make sure this slime-ball regrets hurting you."

"No", Hanna growls, getting up with difficulty. "I'll do my own dirty work."

Rob addresses the stranger. "Now then, buddy, we don't take kindly to people breaking into our home, leaving their garbage behind. So here's what will happen: you'll tell us everything, and in return we might not hurt you. Kapische?"


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later, Rob is sweeping up what is left of the table; Hanna is laying on her front on the sofa, watching him work, ice-pack resting on the base of her spine.

"'The Elementals'; not the most imaginative of names," Hanna states.

"At least we know who they are now," Rob observes. "There is one thing I want to ask you though; did you really have to break the guy's arm?"

"I don't take kindly to anyone who uses me to break things," Hanna spits venomously, "especially when those things are ours. I made sure it was a clean break though; he'll regain the use of it soon enough."

"I reinstate my claim from yesterday," Rob teases. "You're getting soft."

Hanna glares icily at Rob. "When I'm fully recovered, you're gonna pay for that."

"I know," Rob grins cheekily, "but I just couldn't help it."

* * *

That evening, with the shards and splinters that were previously a table cleared up, Hanna snoozes on the sofa, while Rob cleans and polishes his sai.

"I'm bored of being injured," Hanna mutters, voice muffled by her arms.

"I thought you were asleep," Rob replies.

"Drifting in and out."

"At least we don't have a mission planned for the next few days, so you'll have plenty of time to recover from this morning."

Hanna lazily raises her head. "We were going to hit Shuigang tonight though; a big heist to make up for the botched assassination."

"It wasn't botched; the shot was deflected by-"

"Don't." Hanna snaps urgently.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say that name."

"OK, I won't say Milla."

Hanna throws a cushion directly into Rob's face; it fails to wipe his cheeky grin. "Next time, it's a nunchaku."

"We can hold out for a while yet," Rob continues, unfazed. "There's no rush to make a big score."

"I know," Hanna sighs, flopping back down. "I just… I was looking forward to it, s'all."

"You chose to come back and fight that guy."

"I know."

"And you let him beat you."

"I know."

"You did well against the table though."

Hanna flicks an uncouth hand signal at Rob; he chuckles.

"Shall we hit Shuigang tomorrow night instead?" Rob asks.

Hanna raises her head rapidly, eyes glinting in excitement. "Just try and stop me!"


	6. Chapter 6

The following night, south of Shuigang. Hanna and Rob are making their getaway, laden with assorted gems and other valuables.

"I knew it was too risky to hit Shuigang!" Rob shouts over the roar of two ATVs being pushed to the absolute limit; the sound of the half-dozen sirens chasing them is a little too close for comfort.

"Admit it; you enjoy this!" Hanna yells back. "This is what we live for!"

"If you crash, I'm not stopping to help!"

"You will, and you know it!"

_Darn it,_ Rob thought, _you're right._

"Down here!" Hanna cries, sloughing off to the left, heading for the treeline.

"At this speed? Are you kidding me?" Rob follows regardless.

"Rather spend time with the fuzz?"

"Just drive!"

The ATVs spear through the treeline. The pursuing ground vehicles are unable to follow; the helicopter continues, attempting to locate the ATVs.

Hanna threads her ATV through the trees, missing each trunk by the narrowest of margins. Rob struggles to keep up; before long, the pair are separated.

"Darn it Hanna!" Rob cries in frustration, slowing further. _There's no point risking a crash; need to find somewhere to hide._

* * *

Hanna keeps the speed up, but the trees are getting denser. Without warning, she finds herself heading directly for a row of trees, with no option to go round them. With an explicit cry of alarm, she slams the brakes on as hard as physically possible; all four wheels lock, ploughing into the soft surface soil. The ATV halts abruptly; the rear bucks wildly, throwing Hanna from the seat. She lands in a forward roll, slamming hard into one of the trees she braked to avoid. A moment to get her bearings; she is laying on her back, legs resting on the tree trunk. She can feel a light grazing all down her back; she had slid down the trunk after striking it.

_Oh, that's going to hurt when the adrenaline wears off,_ she thinks. The pursuing helicopter flies overhead, searchlight failing to pierce the canopy. _I guess I can rest for a bit here._

* * *

Rob, having parked his ATV and shut off the engine, is looking for Hanna, unaware of her accident. Retracing his path through the trees, he finds the point where he got separated from Hanna; locating her tracks, he starts to follow.

The trail breaks through a small clearing. Rob checks the coast is clear; the helicopter is still on patrol. _I do hope you have the sense to find a place to hide,_ Rob thinks, retreating from the edge of the clearing, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

After an hour of searching, the Shuigang helicopter finally retreats. Rob cautiously emerges from the shadows, expecting a replacement; when a replacement doesn't arrive, he resumes his tracking.

A few minutes later, Rob comes across an overturned ATV, its loot scattered around it; fearing the worst, he scrambles in a panic to the ATV.

"_Psst_, I'm over here."

Rob peeks over the stricken ATV; he spots Hanna, still laying where she came to rest after the crash.

"You hurt?" Rob asks with panicked anxiety, sprinting to her side.

"A few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about," Hanna assures.

"Why didn't you find a place to hide?"

"The canopy's dense enough. Plus, this position is surprisingly comfortable."

"Well, when you're ready," Rob sighs in relief and exasperation, "we should collect everything and get out of here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hanna replies, rolling and getting up; she notices her ATV, heavily damaged in the accident. "Oh."


	7. Chapter 7

Home at last. Rob is towing Hanna; her ATV was seriously damaged in the crash, and wouldn't start.

"You're helping me fix that thing tomorrow," Rob forcefully states, gently halting in front of the house and stopping the engine.

"It's not that bad," Hanna argues, though her voice lacks conviction.

"Not that bad?" Rob's voice rises in volume. "It's a wreck!"

"I was only trying to-" Hanna starts, a slight weakness creeping into her voice.

"You got reckless!" Rob shouts. "I know you're an adrenaline junkie, but what you did back there was pure stupidity!"

"But-"

"_You could have been killed!_"

Hanna opens her mouth to reply, but no sound comes out.

"I'm going to bed. Do _not_ follow me; I can't stand even looking at you right now." Rob storms off into the house; the door slams so hard it rattles the windows.

For a few moments, Hanna doesn't move. She's shaking in shock; Rob had never raised his voice to her like that before. She looks around her, at the night's takings, at the remains of her ATV; she starts to cry.

* * *

The next morning, Rob is on the bedroom balcony, looking out over Rage Ravine, going over the previous night. His expression is sour; he is unsure of how Hanna took his anger the previous night. Fearing she would have taken it badly, he trudges downstairs, ready to face a fox ready to tear him to shreds.

He stops suddenly entering the main room; all the loot from the Shuigang heist has been laid out and sorted by the sofa. Puzzled, Rob cautiously searches the house; Hanna is nowhere to be seen. Checking outside, the ATVs are no longer there. Creeping round to the garage, Rob sees both ATVs parked; his intact and fully functional, hers heavily damaged and raised on axle stands.

And Hanna is laying underneath, a scattering of tools around her.

"Hanna?" Rob asks; no response. As he edges closer, he realises Hanna is fast asleep.

* * *

Midday. Hanna jerks awake, slipping off the sofa. Picking herself up, she looks around, confused; the last she remembers, she was repairing her ATV.

"Rob?" Hanna searches the house; Rob is nowhere to be found. Back in the main room, Hanna slumps into the chair, burying her face in her hands. She doesn't hear the front door open and close.

"You did a good job with those repairs; only had to give it a tune-up. It's running as good as new now." Hanna looks up at the source of the voice; it's Rob. She leaps up, sprints over, and throws her arms around him, crying freely. Rob hugs back, a little surprised.

* * *

Ten minutes later, in the kitchen; Hanna is huddled over a hot chocolate, shaking slightly. Rob is sipping a green tea.

"I've never seen you cry before," Rob observes.

"I've never seen you that angry before," Hanna replies quietly.

"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you were."

Hanna smiles weakly, taking a long draught of her drink. It seems to calm her down; she stops shaking. "I must look a right state."

"Well, you were sleeping on the garage floor."

"Not my first choice of bed."

"Bit greasy."

Hanna looks down at herself. "And it's all ended up on me!" she exclaims.

"The twigs in your hair are pretty cute though."

Hanna fixes Rob with an expression of mock boredom. "You know exactly the right thing to say to cheer a girl up," she mutters sarcastically.

"I do my best," Rob smirks back.

Hanna tries unsuccessfully to suppress a smile; a moment later, she bursts into laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Early evening; Hanna and Rob are relaxing on the balcony, basking in the evening sun, snoozing lightly. A gentle cooling breeze faintly rustles the tree tops.

"We should go on holiday," Hanna announces suddenly.

"Hm?" Rob murmurs, half-awake.

"These last few weeks have been a bit crazy; the failed mission, that whole Brevon thing, and of course the intruder who used my lumbar spine as an axe."

"It worked surprisingly well."

Hanna glances sidelong at Rob, clearly unappreciative of his joke. "Want to find out what being slammed into a table feels like?"

"Maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that." Hanna relaxes, closing her eyes again. "Anyway, holiday. Four or five days away somewhere."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Hmm," Hanna ponders for a while. "Skiing?"

Rob opens an eye quizzically. "So you want to take a break from our lives of danger and peril by sliding at high speed down a mountain on a couple of planks of wood?"

Hanna thinks for a moment. "Pretty much, yeah."

"OK."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"But I thought, after last night…"

"That I'd stop you taking risks?"

"Well, yes."

Rob chuckles in amusement. "Like I could stop you."

"Yeah," Hanna smiles.

A moment's silence. "You getting hungry?" Rob asks.

"Now you mention it…"

"Your turn to cook, if I remember right."

Hanna sighs, getting up. "Yeah, you do." She retreats into the house; Rob follows immediately after.

* * *

In the shadows of the treeline, four black-clad figures watch the house, while a fifth hangs below the balcony, listening. As Hanna and Rob retreat inside, the eavesdropper drops down and sprints to re‑join his squad. After a brief exchange of hand gestures, the squad departs.


End file.
